


Vox Populi

by yuesita



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, dind't tag all the pairings, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuesita/pseuds/yuesita
Summary: Nobody dared say it out loud, probably trying not to hurt Annette. But she knew.And that secret, unspoken yet known by everybody, was what drove Annette away from Fhirdiad, and away from the man she loved.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in for the long run, and hopefully I'll deliver. I haven't written fanfiction in forever, or read any for the matter, but I have been drowning in felannie, so I decided to indulge myself with this.  
> Some warnigns: Felix's language and the fact that I dind't proofread it. I yoloed it. Hope you enjoy it!

Inside the greenhouse was warm, unlike the cold exterior that was so typical of Faerghus. The warmth seeped through the place, the gentle silence interrupted by slight humming. A woman, dressed in a long white dress, sang quietly while she watered the flowers. She was surrounded by tall trees, atypical of the local weather, bright big flowers, and a generous display of several types of fruits.

“It’s time, it’s time...to make the greenhouse shine...” she sang. She seemed immersed in her task, caring only for her work. “I want, I want...to make the flowers bloom…!”

As the woman kept singing she was encouraged by her lyrics and kept raising her volume. While she sang, she started balancing her feet left and right, imitating some sort of dance. So immersed she was in her artistic display, that she failed to notice the noisy opening of the front door.

“...Annette?” A man called in the distance. The woman kept her singing. “Annette” he insisted while he approached her. The woman failed to listen. “Annette!”

“BAH!” She screamed. In her outburst, she dropped her watering can. As she reached for it, she asked “Couldn’t you call before? I had no idea you were here Uncle, you scared me!”

The man sighed. His niece was a former general of the war, where she defeated countless enemies and helped to save Foldlan from the clutches of the Empire, but no amount of military training saved her from being an airhead.

“I called you several times, Annette. You need to pay more attention.” Annette shrugged. “I didn’t build this greenhouse so that you could escape your responsibilities.”

“I’m not! Tending to these plants is important! Some have medical use you know.” Annette moved to put the watering can away. “And I’ll have you know, I have spent the entire morning in meetings with the local lords.”

“Annette...I think you know what I’m talking about.” And she did. Annette was never one to shy away from work, but when things got overwhelming she went to the greenhouse to spend some time by herself. Of course, her breaks consisted of more work, since it was the only way she found to pry her troubles from her mind. Her uncle had build the greenhouse as a gift for her success in the war and she couldn’t be more pleased, but in times like these he kind of regretted his decision. She had been more distracted than usual since the war had ended, and it worried him. He thought at first that she was going through some post-traumatic stress, but she seemed more sad than stressed. He didn’t understood why- the end of the war must have brought her joy, but he guessed it had to be related to the absence of her friends. Most of them still remained in Fhirdiad, and he knew that she had been invited to stay, but refused, so her real troubles remained a mystery to him.

“I came here to give you something. Here…” He extended a letter to her. Annette thought that it was odd that his uncle had come all the way to the greenhouse to deliver a letter, but she understood as soon as she saw the royal seal. 

Annette’s stomach dropped. A letter from the kingdom? She was almost certain of its contents, and she dreaded them. She took the letter from her uncle’s hands with a solemn look on her face.

“Thank you uncle. Do you mind…?” He nodded, turned around and left. As soon as she heard the door close, Annette turned around to sit in a nearby bench to read.

_Miss Annette Fantine Dominic,_

_You are hereby formally invited to assist in three weeks time to the official ceremony of the delivery of the titles given by the Savoir King, Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd. His Majesty has also personally asked for your presence at your earliest convenience, since he wishes to discuss several topics with you._

_Kind regards,_

_Dedue Molinaro_

_Head of Royal Security_

Annette smiled when he saw her friend’s name. Over the last months, Dimitri had tried to put some order in the absolut chaos that was Fódlan, and naming Dedue Head of Royal Security had been one of his first decisions while being king. Dedue had refused at first, claiming that he only wished to be a personal guard, and he didn’t wish to be knighted either. Eventually, he was convinced by Byleth, who told him that he would be in charge of the whole operation that kept Dimitri safe, and be his personal guard. 

She also knew that probably the letter should have been sent by somebody else, but in the same manner that her uncle had chosen to deliver it personally, Dedue had chosen to write it. She really appreciated it, for she knew that Dedue, as he himself had expressed through other letters, missed her greatly and did not understand while she left Fhirdiad so eagerly.

Unfortunately, Dedue wasn’t the only one that wondered. She had received angry letters from Lysithea, concerned letters from Ashe and Ingrid, and even a couple a letters from Sylvain, who somehow managed to flirt with her while being depressed by her absence. Her lack of presence in the capital had also driven Caspar and Lindhart to write, which had been more surprising: Caspar never had the patience for writing and Linhardt always forgot or slept midway through.

The letters who disturbed her the most were not from them though. For example, Byleth always kindly asked her how she was doing, and told mundane tales of her life, which Annette knew was incredibly busy since she was both the Archbishop and the Queen. She never enquired after the reason of her departure, choosing to gently ignore it. She also managed to slip music sheets in the letters, therefore maintaining her long lasting tradition of giving random and yet thoughtful gifts to her former students.

The other letters that upset her were from Mercedes, her best friend, who always saw right through her and never asked her to return. She instead insisted of saying how wonderful the climate at the capital was, how splendid the parties, how sweet were the children of the orphanage, and oh, Annie! If only you were here on Sunday mass to sing! You would charm the very rocks that serve as the foundation of this city.

However, Mercedes’s favorite topic was always Felix.

Did Annette knew of the last of the rebellions that Felix had fought? Oh, he had battled so fiercely! But he was also wounded, and there were so many wounded people in Fhirdiad! She needed help to tend to the sick! And, had she mentioned that, despite his indifferent personality, he had settled several arguments in the manufacturers guild? He was going to be such a wonderful Duke: severe but kind. And every weekend, without fail, he would attend to mass, perhaps looking for some music to quell his thirsty soul…

And that was the problem wasn’t it? Felix was the problem. Of course Mercedes knew.

It hurt her to think of him, in a way that she never thought anything would hurt: not like being abandoned by her father, not like her long fight with Mercy, not like the war and facing her former friends, nothing like that. It felt like there was something ugly in her chest that burned, and tightly squeezed her stomach. She tried to keep her mind as occupied as possible to not think about him, and she refused to put a name to her feelings.

But Felix also wrote.

His letters were short and to the point, much like him. He would mostly complain about Sylvain and Dimitri, and the duties that carried being the future Duke of Fraldarius. He always did them though, and he never actually got mad with either of his friends. And he always, always, always, asked her when she was coming back.

Why did you leave? He wrote. Was it something I said? Was it something I did? Or was it somebody else’s fault? She knew that he would duel anyone that was bothering her, right? We need you here, Fódlan’s pure mayhem. Who else would help but you, hard-working and smart? Gentle and level-headed? When are you coming back? We need you. I need you.

I miss you.

Annette refused to acknowledge her pain.

The next day, Annette woke up early to get her horse ready. She had packed the night before late into the night, nervously doing and redoing her suitcase. She knew that she could no longer make up excuses for not being in Fhirdiad.

Her uncle helped her put her stuff in the carriage that would take her to the city. He was looking solemn, but Annette knew that he was going to miss her. Her own mother was in the capital, after her Father had finally wrote to her with apologies, and requested her presence. He was going to be left alone to take care of Dominic, but while she knew that he didn’t mind taking care of the territory alone, it wouldn’t be the same without her. They had always gotten along, and he had taken care of her and her mother in his father’s absence.

“Send greetings to the King and Queen for me Annette.”

“I will uncle.”

“And watch out for bandits. I know you’re strong, but lately they have gotten rowdy, and the Kingdom army can only do so much.”

“Yes, I-”

“And congratulate the new Lords for me. Oh, and the new knights too. When they’re knighted of course.”

“Uncle-”

“Oh, and of course don’t forget to say hi to your parents for me. I send letters oftenly, but it will also be nice if-”

“Uncle!” Annette interrupted. “I’ll be fine. Please, calm down.” 

He sighed profoundly. “I worry about you Annette. You’re so clumsy…” Annette glared at him. “...and you’ve been so distracted lately. I hope, though, that being with your friends will help. Please, don’t worry about me or Dominic; I’m sure they need you more at Fhirdiad.” Annette knew what that meant, but she chose to ignore it. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and she proceeded to give him a long hug. She was going to miss him.

“I hope to see you soon.”

“I don’t. Have fun in Fhirdiad!”

Annette climbed the carriage, and even while it got further away from her house, she waved enthusiastically to her uncle, until he was out of sight.

Annette stopped waving, and sat straight in her seat. She opened the book she had brought to entertain herself on the journey - a book about advanced magical theory that had been heavily recommended by both Lysithea and Lindhart- and peaked through the windows occasionally, watching the trees leaves kiss the ground as it was common in Horsebow Moon.

A couple of hours later, Annette had finished her book and had grown bored of the scenery. Alone with her thoughts, she found herself remembering the last night she spent in Fhirdiad.

_Annette hurriedly traversed through the silent hallways in the middle of the night. The festivities after winning the war had left everyone exhausted, and she dreaded the thought of saying goodbye, knowing that everyone would be disappointed. So instead she wrote a letter to Mercy saying goodbye and explaining that her duties as the heir of Dominic could not be left alone for long, letter that she had carefully sneaked on the top of her drawer while she slept the drunkness away._

_She tried to walk as fast and as silently as possible, which was quite a feat given her clumsy nature. The silent halls didn’t help, and her steps resonated loudly, much to her dismay. And, since misfortune seemed to love her, when she was making one of the last turns she literally bumped into Felix. He quickly caught her before her face met the floor. Again._

_“Annette? Where are you going at this hour?” Felix was still wearing the formal attire he wore at the celebration. She pretended not to notice how handsome he looked._

_“Oh, you know! Going to kitchen to get myself some tea…”_

_“...the kitchen is in the other side of the castle” he said while looking at her suspiciously._

_“Oh, really? Silly me!” she laughed nervously. But she immediately cowed under Felix’s glare. “Ok, ok!...I’m leaving.”_

_“Leaving? Where are you going?” Felix furrowed his brow._

_“I’m going back to Dominic.” She admitted. She was ashamed of saying it out loud, especially in front of him. After all, he was the reason she was leaving._

_“What? Why?”_

_“I have my duties back home...I’m sure you understand. Goodbye Felix” Annette tried to walk away, but Felix quickly stopped her by grabbing her by the wrist._

_“What the hell?Your uncle can take care of that, can’t he? I know that now that the war is over, he pledged fealty to the kingdom.” And he had. But how could he explain him, of all people, why she was leaving?_

_Felix and her had always had a strange relationship. At first, he had ignored her like he did with everybody else, but as soon as he heard her singing things changed. Annette would often find him lurking in the greenhouse, or in the library, with a sudden interest to study reason with her. He constantly challenged her to spar with him, and would try to fight beside her on their monthly missions. He would tease her in good nature, though she failed to see it at first._

_They were friends. Annette knew, at some point in their relationship, that he treated her in a gentle manner, a gentleness that was not given to anybody else. He sought her more that anyone, and insisted on it despite blushing furiously at Sylvain’s teasing. He even wrote to her regularly through the five year gap, and when they met again, their relationship resumed to what it was._

_But things also changed then. A closeness that didn’t exist before, small touches and secret smiles that lead her to hyperventilate in the privacy of her room. And finally, that wonderful day in the greenhouse where he told her that he was her captive._

_She thought then, while singing to him, that it probably was the closest thing she would get for a love declaration from him. But soon, she was proven wrong._

_She felt so stupid when she found out. Was Felix playing with her feelings? She thought she knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t like Sylvain. So, what was it? She was probably reading him wrong, thinking him in love with her. He clearly cared for her, but no in the way she thought, not in the way she did._

_She didn’t know the reason, and that led to heartbreak and confusion. Thankfully, since they were in the middle of a war, there was no time for talking, so she decided to keep to herself and skirt around him. She couldn’t ignore him- it would’ve been too suspicious- but she also didn’t have to spend too much time with him._

_“I think Felix’s going to be a great Duke” Ingrid had said one night, after drinking way to much with both Annette and Ashe. “He pretends that he doesn’t care, but he does...he says that he hates chivalry, but he always carries his duties, no matter what.” Ashe had nodded fervently, which was no surprise to Annette since she knew he was kind of a fan of Felix._

_“Yes, of course! He will carry his duties honorably and bravely!” Ashe tried to continued speaking but was interrupted by a series of hiccups. Ingrid and Annette laughed, finding merriment in that silly moment in that dreaded time. “I’m sure he will also carry his duties as a knight, ah, oh like one, perfectly. Lately, I’ve seen that he’s been spending a lot of time with Catherine!” Annette froze. Could it be…?_

_“Why…?” She asked shyly._

_“Oh, they are mostly sparring together. They are both swordsmen, and I’m sure Felix can learn a lot from an experienced person like Catherine. Also…” Ashe hiccuped again. “...they probably need to get to know each other better. Because, you know…” Ingrid nodded, with some annoyance._

_“Yeah, they’ll probably need it for the future. Annette, more wine?” She said yes. She had to say yes. She certainly needed it. She felt her worst fears being confirmed, the things she knew that she felt were outrageous carefully told by her friends. She decided to drink the thoughts away._

_To Annette’s dread, similar comments were said over the next few weeks by her friends. They all seemed to comment on it slightly, trying to not address it directly in front of her, probably trying not to hurt her. She knew she was transparent, so they were probably trying to protect her._

_But she knew. She knew, and she couldn’t stand to watch it unfurl, so she chose to ran away from it, like a coward._

_Annette tugged herself free from Felix’s grasp._

_“The Dominic family is officially loyal to His Majesty and the Kingdom, so there’s no need to worry. However, that means there’s much work to be done. I’m sure you understand Felix, how important it is to carry your duty.”_

_“I don’t give a fuck about duty. Stay here.” He insisted. But she knew that he was lying; he was going to become the next Shield of Faerghus, with everything that it entailed. And that was what drove her away from the capital, knowing that she was not a part of his future, that he had chosen to properly carry his family’s name and honor. Hadn’t he notice her feelings? Didn’t he know how painful it was for him, of all people, to beg her to stay? But she wouldn’t sway. She had already settled her mind on this subject._

_“I can’t Felix. I won’t.” He opened his mouth to complain, but she raised her hand. “Please, I’ve made up my mind. Please don’t insist…I beg of you”_

_“This is ridiculous Annette. Stay.”_

_“Won’t you respect my decision?” Felix froze. She knew that he always respected her decisions, even while he disagreed. He had never been able to convince her otherwise, and by looking at him in his eyes, she knew that he knew that there was no way talking her out of it._

_“I...you…” He choked on his words. He took a step back and cleared his throat. “But you won’t be gone for long, right? One, two weeks?”_

_“Sure.” she lied. “One or two weeks.”_

Several months later, Annette was on her way back to Fhirdiad, painfully thinking of their inevitable reencounter that she had tried so hard to postpone.

This was her new reality, she thought while trying to give herself more courage, might as well face it.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette gets a lot of hugs, eats a lots of sweets, and receives a rather unwanted proposal.

The carriage drove through the busy roads of Fhirdhiad, and Annette couldn’t help but stare in amazement. The last time she had been there was when they had defeated the Empire and went back to the capital to celebrate and crown Dimitri, and while the general ambience was a joyful one, and they were greeted by the happy masses, things had been a little...sad; broken buildings and hollowed cheeks galore.

But now the streets were busy with the usual chaos that brought the main street of a blooming economy: people coming and going from the different shops, children tugging the hands of their parents, the loading and unloading of merchandise, the ever vigilant knights patrolling the streets, the noise of the constructors repairing the broken infrastructure of the city. Annette knew that things would be marginally better- she had read the happy comments that her friends had written about in their letters- but she honestly thought it would take more time to rebuild, especially considering her experience in Garrech Mach. It seemed that there were less setbacks when it came to rebuilding when you weren’t spending every resource on war related expenses.

Annette thought that it took more time to reach the castle inside the city than to arrive to Fhirdiad. She was obviously wrong, since it took a couple of days to get there, but the journey was so slow, and their path was usually blocked by an unexpected occurrence, that it drove her a little mad. The past couple of months had been very sad for her, trying to repress what had happened, and since the letter had arrived she had been riddled with anxiety, and this slow trek was definitely not helping quell her nerves.

When they finally arrived, she eagerly left the carriage to stretch her legs. Thankfully, the soldiers already knew her so there was no need to ask her for credentials, and therefore she began climbing the long marble stairs to the entrance of the castle.

The stairs to the entrance were large and divided in two, and both their paths converged at the very doors of the castle. In the middle laid and obscene amount of flowers, in colours blue, pink, and red. They had a crystal look, like they were frozen, so she thought that they were probably enchanted. They were too fancy to be something that answered to Dimitri’s taste or to the customs faerghusian fashion, so stiff and practical, so Annette wondered if it was the work of Cornelia. 

But the magical flowers and the enchanted, flowery lights that illuminated the early morning on her way up were not the only thing that surprised her. At the top of the stairs, she was greeted by a very pleasant sight.

“Annette!” Ashe yelled. He quickly ran to her as soon as she came into his view and hugged her tightly. “Oh, how I missed you! It’s been way too long!” 

What was Annette thinking, leaving Fhirdiad because of Felix, when she could’ve stayed to  _ this _ ? Ashe’s embrace was as tight as it was warm, and it enveloped in a way that made her feel in a way that screamed home that Dominic had never been able to yell. She wondered if this was how it feel to hug Ashe, how it would feel to see Mercedes again. The thought of her friends brought tears in her eyes that she tried to blink away, but failed when she leaned away from Ashe’s chest to find him teary-eyed as well.

“Ashe!” she sobbed. “Oohhhh, I missed you so much!” The word “miss” wasn’t enough, but she hoped he would understand. From the way he looked at her, he did.

“Annette, there you are!” Behind Ashe emerged the tall figure of Caspar, followed lazily behind by a sleepy Linhardt. “It’s so good to see you again Annie!” Caspar grabbed her and lift her while he spinned her. Annette laughed merrily, and Linhardt sighed.

“Put her down Caspar. She  _ just  _ got here, she doesn’t need to puke.” The smile on Caspar’s face never faltered, even as he put her down.

“It’s good to see you again Annette.” Linhardt yawned slightly. “I kinda needed you…”

“You  _ needed  _ her?” said Caspar, while looking a bit upset.

“Yes...you know...I need to study her Crest? Also…” another yawn. “She’s a good study partner.” At that, Caspar relaxed, while breathing a small  _ I see _ .

“What are you guys doing here?” Annette said, brightly. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to greet me!”

“Well, Caspar and I got here last night, and we had dinner with Ashe, who was determined to greet you, so Caspar said that he was going to come too...and then he made me come” Linhardt made and exasperated face, and she giggled.

“I literally dragged him out of his bed!” Caspar said proudly.

“Well, enough chatter. Let’s get inside, we all have things to do.”

“You mean  _ napping _ ? I won’t let you!” while they argued, Ashe elegantly offered her his arm, and she happily took it. They walked inside the castle together, and Annette thought that she felt as she was floating with joy.

“I’m actually only here to escort you.” clarified Ashe on the way inside. “I have some duties to attend...but I wanted to see you so badly!”

“Already having some responsibilities as a future knight?” Ashe blushed.

“Oh, yeah! Something like that...Just some!” he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “Just normal stuff. I can’t do anything knightly yet because...well, because I’m not a knight.”

“Yet!” she said, and Ashe smiled, his smile just as bright as hers.

“You’re right! And I’m so glad you came back Annie! I would’ve been so sad if you had missed it…” Annette tried to not think about it. There had been many moments that she had missed, and she didn’t want to think of the reasons why she did. So she forced her smile to stay on her face, and said:

“I wouldn't have missed it for the world.”

  
  


After forty-five minutes, the four of them finally reached their destination. On the way, they were interrupted by Linhardt dozing off, and Caspar asking way too many questions about the castle for which Ashe answered, with way too many answers. Annette patiently waited, nodding at the right moments, never forgetting to smile.

“Well, we are finally here!” said Ashe with enthusiasm. In front of them was an enormous set of heavily guarded doors, made of a thick, dark oak, and meticulously carved with themes related to the seasons and the shields of the main houses. Annette tried very hard to ignore the Fraldarius one.

After Ashe knocked, the door opened and a very large man stepped outside: it was Dedue. Dedue looked downright fearsome with his kingdom-themed armour, but his eyes were as gentle as his smile.

“Annette, I’m glad you came. Welcome to Fhirdiad.” and Annette immediately proceeded to bury herself, somehow, in his wide chest. Unlike Ashe, Dedue didn’t hug her tightly, but gently patted her on the back. Annette caught a whiff of some spices she couldn’t name, and that ominous sense of being home invaded here again. “Please, come inside.” while they both entered, the rest of the group said their goodbyes quickly and left.

Inside the room was the royal family of Fódlan, comfortably seated in a round table that had way too many sweets. In retrospective, Annette could’ve marveled at the beauty of the room, but she was too distracted with the occupants.

The former professor of the Blue Lions smiled that small, secret, and that with time Annette learned it was tender, smile of hers. She raised her cup of tea silently as in elegant salute. Beside her sat Dimitri, looking as regal and imposing as ever. As soon as he saw her, he stood up rather abruptly, knocking with his brutish strength the chair he was sitting in.

“Annette, you’re finally here!” He said while enveloping her in a crushing hug. 

All the Blue Lions had written to her, wondering why she was gone and begging her to return, and Dimitri had been no exception. He always took some time off his many duties, which Annette knew he had no matter how many times he insisted that he “always had time for her”, to write to her regularly. He told her of his duties, of how painful it was to be apart from Byleth when she left for Garrech Mach, of how hard it was to build peace, but how glad he was to do it. 

His trust in her was not something new, since he had confided in her in their early days in the Academy. They had both bonded over their love for morning walks, and the one person they had in common: Annette’s father. At first, Annette thought that she would feel jealous of that boy who was so much more important to her father than her, but it was simply impossible. Dimitri was kind, humble and fair, and he told her of a strict side of her father that she never knew. With time, when Dimitri felt that there were some topics that he couldn’t talk with his childhood friends, like his evident crush on Byleth, he would rely on Annette. She still remember the flowers that she helped him grow for Byleth’s birthday, and the special smile she gave him when she received the gift.

In the war, Annette had missed his company, and no matter how many times she sought him out, he would shut her away. The only thing that consoled her, in a way, was that it was certainly not personal. As Dimitri slowly gained some clarity, he also rebuild his relationship with her. Annette thought, and she felt that Dimitri did too, that he was the closest thing to a sibling that she could ever have.

“You’re finally here…” he repeated. 

“Your Majesty, I think she can't breath anymore.” said Byleth with mirth. Dimitri quickly let her go. “You also knocked the chair.”

“Again? Oh Goddess...I’m so sorry!” Dimitri quickly turned to fix it, but it was too late, since Dedue had already done it. He stood there a bit awkwardly, and then he cleared his throat. “Please take a seat Annette, we’ve made tea for you.” as they seated, he added “I remembered you like sweets, but I couldn’t remember which was your favourite...so…” In the table were cakes and desserts of all sizes and flavours. The Queen was happily eating cookies herself.

“I told you darling, she likes everything. I would know, I invited her to tea oftenly.” Dimitri blushed while he mumbled something under his breath.

“She’s right you know. Everything looks delicious!” Byleth extended her a cup of tea. “Oh, it’s the rose petal blend! It’s my favourite!” Annette excitedly drank everything that was on the table. Why was se anxious again?

“I’m glad you approve. Dedue, please, don’t make me have this argument again with you, seat with us.” Without complaints, Dedue took a seat besides the King.

“Well Annette, you see now how much we’ve missed you, haven’t you? Dedue is joining us for tea without questions of how he must protect his Majesty and therefor can’t sit with us, and you’ve made Dimitri nervous over sweets. Congratulations.” A blush erupted in both Annette and Dimitri’s cheek, with the first one being very flattered and the latter too embarrassed.

“Beloved, please…” Byleth smiled over her cup.

“I’m afraid I must leave you all to your tea, though. I only stayed behind to greet you. I promise we will have a proper tea time together soon.” and Annette believed her; she knew how much Byleth liked tea time. However, her comment made her think of something.

“I’m sure you’re all busy! I don’t want to interrupt anything…”

“Nonsense Annette! Spending quality time with you over tea was of utmost importance. Am I wrong, Dedue?” wondered Dimitri.

“Indeed you are not Your Majesty.”

“It’s a shame that everyone is so busy this days, but I know for a fact that everyone is looking for ways to clear their schedule to spend some time with you.”

“That’s true Annette. For example, his Majesty here hasn’t taken a break for an entire week, so he could get ahead of most of his work so that the day that you arrived, he could gift you with some of his time.” the women in the room both giggled at the, once again, blushing face of their king, and Dedue hid his smile behind his teacup. 

  
  


Before she left, the Queen assured once again that they would have some time together soon, and left to attend her duties, leaving the three of them alone. They spent a good hour catching up, with Dedue from time to time letting slide a particularly teasing anecdote, most of them related to Byleth, to the horror of Dimitri and utter amusement of Annette. But after some time, Dimitri cleared his throat.

“Well, this is very pleasant of course...but I’m afraid we’ve gotten lost in the joy of our reunion. I actually have some business to discuss with you.” he gently placed the cup in his saucer, and Anne sat straighter.

“Yes, you Majesty, of course. Do tell.”

“Well, actually there are two matters I wish to discuss with you. The first would be about this.” Dedue stood up to search for something in a nearby drawer, and he returned with a handful of letters. Annette curiously read the envelopes, and as far as she could see, they were all addressed to Dimitri. “They are all asking for your hand in marriage.” 

Annette opened her eyes wide. “But your Majesty, that’s absurd! Why would they sent marriage proposals to you?” Annette took one of the letters and opened it. She vaguely recognized the name of a minor noble, and from a superficial read, he was asking not to be married, but to buy some cattle. “I mean, my uncle received some, and my father wrote to me because he received some too, but I just don’t understand…”

“I think that they’re sending them to me because they want my approval first; as in my political approval. Dominic might not be one the biggest houses in Faerghus or Fódlan, but both you and your father worked closely with me during the war, and your achievements were spectacular.” Dimitri slightly rubbed his chin, deep in thought. “So I understand why they want to know if it’s okay to marry you, and I understand why they want my approval. But it is absolutely  _ outrageous  _ that they would ask me before you! Your consent should be the first thing they have in mind!” If looks could kill, Annette thought, Dimitri’s only eyes would have hold hatred enough to burn the letters he was glaring at to a crisp.

“Indeed you are right your Majesty...What would you have me do with them?”

“Well, I don’t think you are the kind of person who would marry for political reasons, but I also thought it would be rude to decide it for you. So I kept them.”

“Yes, but...you could’ve just sent them my way.” At this, Dimitri and Dedue shared a look. “I mean, I’m not going to accept any of these.”

“Good. Dedue, you know what to do.” Dedue took the letters back again, and without much ceremony, threw them inside a nearby chimney. Seriously, these two…

“You mentioned two things your Majesty.”

“Yes, right…” Dimitri leaned back in his chair, and pushed his hair away from his face with one of his hands. When he finished, he gently placed his chin on top of his intertwined hands. He looked at Annette with a quiet expectation.

“Annette, the unification of Fódlan has not been easy. The lords of the Alliance had already decided to join us before the war was over, so there was not much to do there, but the same cannot be said for the former Empire territories. We wish to give the territories to people from the Empire, since they know their land better than we do. While I’m willing to put old wounds aside, most of them have not, and our relationship with them has been...difficult.” From atop his hands, Dimitri looked at her intensely. “And while everyone here has been doing their best to help, well...it’s not enough.”

Annette didn’t have to be very smart to know what he was implying. “I’m sure that I won’t change that much your Majesty.”

“I disagree. Listen, Ingrid is loyal and brave, and she has and amazing sense of justice, but she sticks too much to traditions and is bit inflexible. Felix is much more pragmatic and tends to ignore traditions, but he is also very...brash.” Dimitri sighed, and he turned to look at the window. “Sylvain would be ideal: he is friendly, knows a lot about politics, and he is very smart. But he tends to be...inappropriate.” Annette started fidgeting in her seat.

“But your Majesty, there’s so many people here that could help you as well!” she exclaimed. Dimitri nodded.

“And they do, Annette, but in their own way, wielding their own strength. Mercedes helps with the orphanage kids and the Church; Ashe, as Ingrid, will become a knight soon. Marianne and Hilda work with everything that’s related with the Alliance, and Lysithea is the representative of that territory here, in the capital. Caspar and Linhardt have followed their own path, and there’s you…” Dimitri looked at her sadly. “I don’t know why you left Fhirdiad in such a hurry, or what led you to accept this invitation, since we’ve sent you plenty. And of course, I would never force you to accept this. But Annette, I need someone that helps me to negotiate with the people from the Empire. Someone who’s smart, hard-working, and kind, but will not back down if she sees injustice. Someone who understand the culture of the people we’re dealing with, and is polite to respect it, while finding a common ground to help us work smoothly. I’m sorry, but I don’t think anyone could do this as you could.”

Annette felt a cold, unpleasant feeling climb through her back, sinking its claws, spewing guilt and fear. She knew that there was no way she was going to reject this proposal.

“And, if you are worried about Dominic, I know your uncle will handle it well. And I’m thinking of sending your parents back there soon.”

“But, I’m their only heir!” she said, with a hint of desperation in her voice. Both Dedue and Dimitri looked at her, hurt.

“Annette, the world that his Majesty is building is going to destroy this. No more Crests, no more old traditions. You can do as you wish, and if you do not wish to inherit your territory, I’m sure your uncle will name as his successor someone he thinks will do a good job, regardless of if they’re related or not.” said Dedue. Dimitri reached out to gently hold her hand.

“And besides,” he said. “this isn’t an order. You can always say no.”  
  


There was no way that Annette was going to say no. Dimitri had clearly already spoken to her family, that had provided backup in case she had brought up the Dominic card, which she did. She could always refuse saying that she wished to teach magic, but she knew it was pointless. The offer had been made in a way she couldn’t refuse it, enhancing all her good points and all the advantages it had. She knew that Dimitri was not sly enough to think of building something so carefully so that she would never refuse, so she guessed it was Byleth’s idea. That woman was an amazing strategist, even outside the battlefield.

Annette spent the rest of the day gloomily walking through the castle. Sooner or later she would have come to Fhirdiad, she just didn’t think that she would stay so permanently. The fact that she had left the capital in such a hurry was because of how scared she was of facing a future that she was not ready for, a future in which she was not a part of Felix’s life.

But becoming a negotiator meant becoming an advisor of the King. The court of the Kingdom had many faces that were friendly to her, like Sylvain’s or Lysithea’s, but it also included Felix. Having to see him was already a very painful thought, and no amount of days spent in the carriage help her solve the riddle of how she was going to act in front of him, but working together? That was something she was  _ definitely  _ not ready for.

How would she discuss with him? Spend long hours by his side, perusing maps and official documents? What was she supposed to act like? Professional, but indifferent? Friendly, but distant? Polite, yet cold? There was too much history between them. Annette still longed for those days, where they took a break from the war councils and training, and spent it with Felix ‘s head in her lap, while she softly sang him his favourite songs. Felix would absentmindedly play with the ends of her hair, that got longer as the war progressed, and asked about her day, her opinions, or his usual questions regarding the contents of her ridiculous lyrics. She thought that his golden eyes looked at her lovingly, that his fingers caressed her hair sweetly because of unspoken feelings.

But, as she has soon learned, she was wrong.

Felix was to become the next Duke of Fraldarius, a most pressing matter that became even more so after Rodrigue’s death. But she had heard it herself, from the very lips of Lord Rodrigue, of what was to be of Felix when the war finished. And that did not include her.

Keeping a measured distance was easy when everyone was so busy with the war, and fleeing, while a cowardly decision, had also provided the safety of distance and time. She took time to think things through, time to read and reread his letters, time to carefully choose what to answer him. But in that safety net of hers, she had not thought of what to do when she saw him again.

While Felix was to be named the next Duke of Fraldarius, she knew that he would not return to his lands right away. She knew as much since he told her so in his letters; that his stay in Fhirdiad was to be longer than usual since he was needed there due to the urgency of the currency situation. He couldn’t advice the King while he was away, so his uncle would take care of his territory while he was gone.

And now she was supposed to advice Dimitri with him. At most, Annette had held the hope that she would only see him on occasion on her stay in the capital, since he would be so busy. That was clearly not an option anymore.

These depressing thoughts were her company the rest of her day. She was not in the mood to fake more smiles, so she spied through a window to see Ashe’s and Ingrid’s training, and she even caught Sylvain’s eyes while he was walking through the garden with some lords, wearing a serious expression in his face that surprised her. That expression changed as soon as he saw her looking through the glass, and he broke his serious disposition to childishly wave his arms side to side to call her attention, and when he saw her giggle, sent her flying kisses. What a dork.

So she decided to retrieved some books to study from the vast library, and took them to her room. There, she found brief letters from both Ingrid and Mercedes, welcoming her to the capital, and promising to have lunch with her on the following day. At least she had time to think things through before she saw her friends, because she knew that if she were to see them now, she would break into tears.

She spent the entire day reading books about the Empire, its customs and politics, its rivers and trade, its crops and fishing. She knew that no matter how much Dimitri trusted her abilities to negotiate, she needed to improve her knowledge to properly pull her weight in the court. Felix or not, Annette took every assignment that she found her way very seriously.

Seeing as the moon had risen, she decided to call it a night. She picked some books that she had already read, her notes sitting neatly in her desk, and went to return them to the library. As she walked through the silent halls of the castle, she was reminded of that dreadful night were she left the castle. The way Felix had begged her to stay, and his painful, constricted expression.

She hadn’t figure out what she was supposed to act like in front of him, she thought while she put the books back, and she should. She would probably would see him soon, probably in the following morning.

Annette stared blankly at the books, knowing that there was so much information there, but no answers for her. While she mellowed in this thought, she heard a slight noise, which made her turn quickly.

“Who’s there?” she asked.

And from the shadows of the library emerged one Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

“Well” he said in good humour. “figures you’d be here.”

Felix looked like he had just stepped out of one of her daydreams. Dressed in a formal teal attire unlike the one he wore on the war, he looked more handsome than she remembered, all sharp angles and teasing smiles. His clothes were crisped, probably from a long day at meetings that everyone seemed to have, but the tiredness that clung to his shoulders didn’t stop him from taking the long steps that separated him from Annette.

Annette hadn’t chosen how she would react when she finally saw him, but she knew it was certainly not how she did. She ran into his open arms with tears in her eyes, and buried her head in his chest. And while he gently ran his fingers through her hair, he murmured a sweet “Welcome back”, and for a few moments, everything in the world was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments! I honestly wasn't expecting much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep in mind that English is not my first language, so please feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> I had this chapter planned with the first originally, but decided against it and wrote them separately. Also, Dimitri and Annette being close-friends-almost-like-sibling is my HC and nothing is goint to change that. I freaking love them.  
> I don't think the next update will come so soon, but please bear with me. Enjoy your week and stay safe!


	3. The gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette visits the garden, twice, and gets a lot of questions.

Sinking her head in Felix’s broad chest wiped all of Annette’s anxieties away. The last couple of days had been terrible, barely sleeping and nervously going about her life. What was she to do when she saw him again? How was she supposed to face him, to face his new reality? She vaguely remember this, but honestly, who cared?

And how could she have such concerns, when he was holding her so gently? How could she think of anything when he threaded his fingers through her long, curly hair? Was she supposed to come up with something rational while being distracted by his firm, warm body? And how could she ignore his gentleness, so scarcely shown? Something so rare, something that the others had never mentioned, because they had never seen it.

But she had. Felix’s kindness was her own private property. She owned the rights to his loose smile, didn’t she? Why was she worried?

Felix took a step back, and lifted her hand to kiss it slightly. His lips barely grazed her skin, and yet she felt as she had been touched in the most intimate of ways.

“I’m glad you’re back Ann.” He said.

He had told her himself, hadn’t he? He was her captive. So, the future held something for the both of them that wasn’t what she had planned. But who could rob her of this? No one. Absolutely no one.

“Felix…” she murmured, in a daze. Felix took a step forward again and held her, renewing his caresses. Now that her head wasn’t hiding away in his chest, she got a good look of him.

Felix looked tired. He had probably been in a lot of meetings; and activity that seemed to be fashionable amongst nobles. His elegant clothes, of teal, fur and silver, were crisped, and the only thing that didn’t scream “future Duke” about him was his worn out silver sword. She knew that he never went anywhere without a proper blade, and hated the idea of carrying a fake one just for show. 

There were some differences, though. He didn’t smell of sweat or dirt, as she remembered from war. Also, his hair was now very short. Confused, she raised a hand to touch it.

“Oh, yeah...I had to cut it.” Felix looked away, blushing. He seemed embarrassed. Annette wondered why, she knew how much he liked his long hair. Her hand went from his hair to his cheek, which she gently held.

“I missed you so much.” she said “Do you know how much I missed you?”

“Well...you just told me.” Felix tried to hold her gaze, but Annette knew that he was having a hard time doing it, since his eyes would nervously wonder to the side, as his cheeks reddened even more. “You could’ve come back earlier you know.” he grunted.

And with that simple sentence, the spell was broken.

Annette drew her hand away from his face, and he inched closer, as if trying to get it back.

“I had a lot of things to do Felix...I’m sure you understand. Everyone here is so incredibly busy.” Annette turned around. She had been looking at some books that she needed for future references, so she decided to focus on that. Focus on anything but Felix. 

“But you came back, so it wasn’t that bad.” he grunted, while he followed her. Annette tried to ignore his complains. Had she feel warm just seconds ago? It seemed impossible to believe now.

“Well, I had a lot of work back in Dominic. I still do.” she said, and as she spoke she grabbed a book and pretended to read the back of the tome with interest. Something in her head, that seemed to be unattached of this reality, thought that maybe that book would be useful. It wasn’t an excuse to ignore Felix’s intense glare, she really needed it.

“Oh? Then, if there’s so much work at Dominic, and you missed me so badly, then why are you here?” Annette put the book back. She turned around and kept walking, pretending to peruse the spine of the books.

“I missed everyone, not just you. “ she replied angrily. “And you probably know why I’m here already. I’m here to serve as a negotiator with the former territories of the Empire. And also...I wouldn’t miss Ingrid and Ashe’s knighthood ceremony.” she finished the last sentence in a lower tone-she didn’t want Felix to think she only came back for business. Ugh, why should she care what he thought of her?

“Bullshit.” Felix said, angrily. He was frowning deeply, and was looking at her with a fire in his eyes, his hands clenched in fists by his sides. 

Annette turned around so she could glare at him.

“Excuse me? A request for my help from my King is a very important matter! And so is Ashe and Ingrid achieving their dreams of becoming knights!”

“You and I both know that the boar has previously called you asking for your advice on official business.” Annette opened her mouth to answer, but Felix quickly held a hand up, stopping her. “And don’t tell me it’s because of the ceremony. How about Dedue’s, or Lysethea’s? How about when Mercedes opened her orphanage?” 

Annette took a step back, feeling cornered. She turned to look back at the books for an escape route, but again, Felix was faster, and smashed his arm against the bookcase, effectively trapping her.

Annette’s back touched the books, while Felix’s angry face hovered above hers.

“So, Annette, what is the reason? Why did you come back?”

“Why-you..!” Annette angrily pushed his chest, but he barely moved, which made her angrier. “I already told you...!”

“I’m not buying it. Tell me.” Annette’s anxiety came back with a vengeance. It crept through her body, and closed her throat. She started feeling tears pricking her eyes.

Felix noticed, and took a step back. Annette swallowed her tears, too proud to cry in front of him. First day back in the capital, not five minutes after seeing him again, and already crying? Pathetic!

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean…” Felix pushed his short hair back, and avoided her eyes. A good thing, since she was avoiding his. “You said, just a couple of weeks...and it’s been months Ann.” He had slowly risen his hand towards her, and when he saw that she didn’t flinch, he gently tucked a strand of her hair in her ear.

Annette felt terrible. Felix’s expression was, once again, pained and conflicted. By driving herself away, she was supposed to prevent pain, not cause it. What a failure she was.

He silently drove his fingers back to her cheek. Annette closed her eyes, enjoying the caress, and held his hand against her.

“I just...I missed you so much” Annette wasn’t looking, but she heard the moment something painful changed the tone of his voice. “I wanted you back so badly… I should be thankful to have you back, which is what I wanted. Will you forgive me?”

Annette nodded. She opened her eyes, stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, said “goodnight”, and went back to her room, without looking back.

Only when she got there, after robotically preparing herself to go to bed, did she realized that she had forgotten the books back in the library.

Annette woke up with a headache. Sleep had evaded her the entire night, as she had gone over and over again her brief conversation with Felix.

Was the right decision to interact with him in such a tender manner? They had been pretty close before the war ended, even more so before she had found out the reason that made her realize that there was no possible future between them. That Felix couldn’t love her, not the way she loved him.

And even if he did, things were not so simple, which is why she decided to take some distance. If Felix was truly in love with her, he wouldn’t have let her leave Fhirdiad ; he wouldn’t have let her out of his sight.

Annette knew that he was a man of passion and determination. If he wanted something, he would fight fervently until he got it. If he had wanted Annette by his side, he would have done something about it. But Felix’s duties as the future Duke where clearly a priority for him, so it was clear to her that her feeling were unrequited.

Annette understood, but understanding didn’t mean that it would stop hurting. It hurt so much more, knowing that special side of him, the one that was sweet and gentle, was reserved just for her. She wished that he’d treat her like he did with his others friends: cold and standoffish.

But he didn’t, she thought while she carefully brushed her hair, so I better figure something out soon because we will be seeing each other more.

Annette dressed in a simple blue dress, with small silver details. It was a bit fancy for her, but she was meeting Ingrid and Mercedes for lunch, and she wanted to look good. She let her hair fall loose, and tried to make her wild, long curls look decent, which was a challenging affair.

She left her room trying to remember the locations of the garden so she could take her usual morning walk, but as soon as she took her first turn in the hallway, she bumped into someone.

“Oh, so sorry!” A grave voice apologized. She look up to find herself facing with Dimitri.

“Your Majesty! What a pleasant surprise!” Annette curtsied “Good morning”

“Good morning Annette! I’m glad I found you before you left. I was wondering if you could accompany me for a morning walk?” Annette nodded with enthusiasm. When Dimitri and Annette had been students at the Officer’s Academy, they had soon found out of their shared love of morning walks. Through pleasants strolls in the morning before class, they built the foundations of their friendship, a habit Annette had dearly missed in the years they spent apart, and that they shyly renewed as Dimitri did his sanity.

“Of course your Majesty! I was just on my way for one myself.” Dimitri gallantly offered her his arm which she happily took.

It was probably a very funny sight. Annette was wearing heeled brown boots that gave her a couple more inches, but she still dwarfed next to gigantic size of the King. She didn’t mind craning her head up to talk to him, because she knew she would always find a brilliant smile.

As they made their way to the royal garden, Dimitri asked her a lot of questions. Was the food to her liking? What about the room? They had recently bought new sheets considering that they were expecting more visitors, but if she didn’t like them they could buy new ones. Or just change the room. Or the furniture! Speaking of the room, was the location alright? Did the sun blind her this morning or just gave it the right amount light? And what about the location? He had chosen one that was closer to the library, since he knew she enjoyed visiting it, but she could move if she wanted.

Annette patiently answered everything. She liked everything, and she was very pleased with her room, especially the location. Though, the mention of the library inevitably made her think of Felix. She tried to repress the memory of the previous night, and the stricken expression that he wore.

As they walked through the garden, Annette enjoyed the cold morning air. She liked nothing more than going for a walk, and even more if he was in good company. Strolling alongside Dimitri reminded her of his days at the Officer’s Academy, and the nostalgic feeling that came with it was pleasant. Annette had no intention of going back to those days of her adolescence, but there was something about it that she longed for. It was probably that innocence that every day had carried, thinking that she would convince her father to come home, having tea with friends, and denying the fledgling infatuation with Felix that would never fade away.

Those days were simpler, she thought, but at least now the war is over and we're only concerned with rebuilding Fóndlan. I have to focus on that, not on Felix.

But Annette was not focusing on her king, who was still talking.

“...and have you seen the new decorations for the garden? It’s not very Faergushian, but Byleth and I have decided to keep it because it brings a new aesthetic to the castle, even thought it was made by Cornelia. New Fóndlan, new traditions, and why not, new castle?” 

Annette nodded. She hadn’t fail to notice the new arrangements that the castle had suffered. When Annette visited it for the first time, it already had the enchanting new decorations, but she immediately knew they were new, since they clashed with the usual stoic style that Faerghus was...well, not very famous for.

There were twinkling lights all over the garden, with marble statues of traditional folk tales of all the continent, and beyond. The benches were pristine white, and were sunk on bed of tall, dark plants, with arches of roses everywhere. Some even had the crystal flowers that she had seen at the entrance, and they were hanging at the center of the arch, with crystal beads tumbling down in a small spiral. There was even a gazebo in the new garden.

It was very beautiful, and the fancy, glamorous style reminded her of the School of Sorcery. The only thing that remained, probably, from the previous garden, were some statues of the four Saints and the Goddess, and the sturdy, stone path. It seems that Cornelia wasn’t very religious, or thought unnecessary to renew them.

“I like it very much your Majesty.” she said “it probably looks better at night though, with the lights on.”

“Oh, yes! Well, you’ll be staying here, so you’ll have time to see it.” Annette tensed a bit, but tried not to show it, and she smiled.

“Yes, of course!”

“I’m sure you’ve already been there, but if you haven’t, you’ll love the library!” 

Annette tried not to frown. Yes, she had been...briefly. 

“I’m sure with all the work that will be coming my way, I’ll spend most of my days there.”

“Yes, you’ll be very busy. We all are…” Dimitri suddenly opened his eye widely, and looked at her, with poorly concealed excitement. “Speaking of the library, you know who’s a frequent visitor lately?” 

“No.”

“Why, it’s Felix!” Annette froze. What was he trying to imply? Had he heard them the night before, when they were arguing?

But the look of determination on Dimitri’s face told a different tale. And she knew, that if he had heard them, he would be a blushing mess now, bumbling apologies.

So what was it?

“Felix takes his duties as the future Duke very seriously you know.” Dimitri side-glanced her, hoping for a reaction. Annette wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but it seems that her current expression wasn’t it, so he kept going. “He studies there oftenly, even though we all know that he’d rather be in the training grounds. Such dedication...he reminds me so much of Rodrigue.” he murmured.

Annette was very thankful that she hadn’t bump into Felix yet, but with Dimitri’s comment she was even more so, because if Felix had been there, he probably would’ve punch Dimitri in the face. In the best case scenario.

“But his duties are too much for him to bear alone, I fear…” Dimitri had that look on his face again. What was it? He tried to convey something with his eyes again, but, yet again, Annette failed to understand his implications.

“Well, as Duke, I think he’ll have a lot of advisors to help him.”

“Yes, but I mean...like, when you need…” as Dimitri started stumbling upon his words, Annette knew it was a sign to change the topics. He would only spiral with his words and become an awkward mess otherwise. So she decided to help him out, and as a fun plus, steer the conversation away from an unwanted topic.

“I’m sure that Felix won’t succumb to his pride and ask for help when he needs it.” she insisted.

“Yes, yes, he will! But if he...if he had…when ah, things are rough...sometimes you need…” And there it was: the blushing mess that was the King of Fóndlan.

Annette sighed.

“He’ll figure it out, your Majesty. Now, why don’t we go back inside? I think we have indulged in this walk for far too long. Don’t you agree?” Dimitri hesitated, but he ended up nodding. They went back inside, Dimitri looking mildly frustrated, and Annette just knowing that she was missing something.

Annette spent the rest of the morning reading the materials that she had forgotten in the library. The trip there was a bit unpleasant, a feeling that she swore to shake off as soon as possible, since she knew that she was going to spend a lot of time in the library in the near future. She couldn’t afford to remember her failed reunion each time she was there to study, or to look for some new material.

Thankfully, studying kept her mind busy, so time flew quickly by, and she was suddenly rushing out of the castle into the streets of Fhirdiad afraid of being late for the lunch that Ingrid and Mercedes hand kindly invited her to.

Both had left details in their respective letters of how to find the restaurant they were supposed to meet in, but Annette kept getting lost. The city was so different now, bubbly with activity, and the landscape didn’t help either, with building dressed in their fresh paint or blocked by the construction workers.

She finally gave up and, with some embarrassment, asked for directions. She was led to a small street, hidden within the chaos of the city, where the place she was looking for was: a small restaurant with a homey feeling.

Mercedes and Ingrid were waving at her from the back, and surprisingly, so was Sylvain, who stood up to greet her as soon as he saw her.

“Annie, it’s so good to see you!” he said, while he tightly hugged her. She was surprised to hear the genuine joy in his voice. Not that she thought that Sylvain hated her, it was just that he usually was more… 

“I’m so glad you’re here! Fhirdiad was missing her most beautiful redhead.” he said while he winked. Oh, so there he was! Both Annette and Mercedes giggled, and Ingrid grunted.

“Can you not be flirty for one moment Sylvain? Just one?” she sighed. She also stood up. “Welcome home Annette. We missed you dearly.” she seemed to hesitate at first, but then she moved with conviction to firmly hug her. Annette knew that Ingrid wasn’t the type of person of showed her affection physically, so she was very happy to be the exception. She hugged her back with just as much force, and felt Ingrid’s hand gently caress her back. Annette’s breath hitched, trying to conceal her tears.

They broke apart from their hug, and by Ingrid’s side stood Mercedes. She was smiling her usual warm smile, and Annette could already read her infinite wisdom in her eyes. She silently opened her arms, and Annette took a dive.

“Me-Mercie…!” Annette was suddenly grateful that their table was at the very back of the restaurant, because she was making a fool of herself. She tried to quiet down her miserable sobs by burying her head in Mercede’s chest. “I--I!”

“Welcome back, Annie.” said Mercedes. She gently ran her fingers through Annette’s long curls. “I’m so happy you are here.” They stood there for a while, until Annette finally composed herself and broke the hug. She noticed that she was trembling, and tried to hide, as much as she could, her miserable state with a smile.

Being away from her friends had been hard. The war was over, and her parents were reunited, so her biggest concerns were no more. But the amount of disappointment she had felt when she had realized that she had no chance of a future with Felix had been devastating. All her friends seemed to know what was going on, so they tiptoed around the topic, but she felt better by their side. They were always trying to support her and cheer her up, so that helped her put her mind off of this matter.

But when she left, that company was gone, and Annette find herself riddled with negative thoughts. She wrote to everyone, in a pitiful attempt to fill the empty void they had left, but it was to no avail. She just missed them terribly.

And the presence she had missed the most had been Mercedes’s. Her best friend had always been her greatest confidant, source of joy and the perfect person to wipe all her insecurities away. She had thought several times of just telling her what she had learned about Felix’s situation, but she received mixed signals from her in her letters. She wouldn’t stop talking about Felix, always putting him in a positive light. That, in particular, was not strange, since it was hard to find Mercedes saying something negative about anybody, but she would never fail to mention him in her letters.

Didn’t she know? The rest sure did, so was she supposed to tell her herself? Annette dreaded the idea of talking about it, and it was even more vexing of thinking of the possibility of that conversation with her best friend. She knew that, just like it had just happened, she would immediately break into tears.

She refused to do that. So she wiped the tears from her eyes, and offered everyone a big smile. 

“I’m so happy to be back.” she said.

And she meant it.

They all sat down, and they quickly began making their suggestions for the menu known.

“Look, I know it’s my favourite dish, but the steak here is to die for…!” insisted Ingrid. 

“I think you think as much of eating meat as I do eating g--Hey!”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

As soon as their order were placed, they all started talking animatedly. And by all, she meant Sylvain, who couldn’t hide his excitement, gesturing wildly as he spoke. Ingrid intervened from time to time, and Mercedes said something from time to time, carefully observing Annette from the corner of her eyes.

Sylvain, aside from telling her everything that he had done in their time apart, with Ingrid not so gently reminding him that he had already written to her about, he was also very keen on gossiping.

“Everyone is coming to the ball Annie! And by everyone, I mean everyone. Even the heirs of Kleiman and Mateus! And of course, the heir to house Charon, Catherine’s little sister. You know, they say she’s a hot piece of-”

“Sylvain!” shouted Ingrid indignantly.

“Please Sylvain, show some restraint.” said Mercedes. Sylvain held his hands up, in a mock defeat.

“Alright ladies, I admit, I was out of line. But let’s speak of the most beautiful of them all! What about you Annie? Oh, and don’t get jealous ladies, you’re both just as pretty.” he winked. Ingrid rolled her eyes.

“What about me?” she enquired, while cutting her steak. Ingrid was right,it was pretty good, though she preferred fish more.

“You’re staying for the ball, right?” Annette noticed some hint of something akin to desperation in his voice. She wondered if she was just imagining things.

“Of course I will! I wouldn’t miss it for the world! Especially for Ingrid’s and Ashe’s sake!” she answered cheerfully.

“...and Felix’s becoming a Duke too as well.” Mercedes said softly. 

Annette froze for the fraction of a second, and took a sip from her wine. The table feel into a stone-cold silence, and she didn’t know it, but her friends were looking at her expectantly.

“Yes, Felix too of course.” she said, while wearing a tight, sweet smile.

Her friends share a look between them, and then looked at her. They were expecting some sort of reaction of her. Annette could guess which: they were surely thinking her heartbroken for what Felix’s new title came with, and maybe they thought that she would cry. Again.

She had been in Fhirdiad for a little more than 24 hours, and had managed to make a fool of herself way too many times. It was time to stop.

“I’m happy for him too, of course.” she finally replied.

Sylvain fidgeted in his seat, nervously. He leaned in, looking at her in the eyes.

“This makes me wonder Annette...I mean, I’m incredibly happy that you came back. But why did you leave?”

“Yes, I’be been meaning to ask you as well.” said Ingrid. “I’m glad you came back for the ceremony, but why leave in the first place. I-that is- we missed you.” Ingrid was looking at her with a sad expression. By her said, Sylvain was nodding, with an expression Annette had never seen before: sad and confused.

The only one who remained silent was, of course, Mercedes.

“I had a lot of work to do in Dominic. I needed to help my family, I’m their future heir.” After her conversation with Felix, Annette had spent the entire night thinking of all the things she had done wrong, and what she could’ve done or said to had prevent them. One of them was an argument for the reason why she left, so she felt a bit more prepared now.

“I’m Gautier’s heir as well, but I stayed to help.” countered Sylvain. 

“There’s a lot of work to be done, the reunification of Fódlan is no joke. You would’ve been a great help these past couple of months.” added Ingrid. Annette knew that she was trying to be gentle, but she always failed to keep her big sister tone away from her voice when scolding.

“I know, which is why, after I settled some business back in Dominic, I came to help.” she calmly replied.

“I’m sure that your uncle could’ve taken care of this ‘business’ on his own” insisted Sylvain.

“He could have. But he needed some help. Also, the fact that he had previously sided with the Dukedom, despite the circumstances that led him to, made Dominic looked back. My presence there helped, since I was a General in the war.”

“Yes, but your father-”

“My father was asked by the King to stay here and serve him as a Knight, and my mother came here to accompany him. A Dominic that had sworn loyalty to King Dimitri before the war ended was needed. So I stayed.”

“Yes, but Dimitri also asked-!”

“His Majesty has only now formally asked me to serve the new Kingdom, and of course I will as he says. Before, he only sent me letters asking me for suggestions. I’m sure that if he understood, so could you.” Annette was calmly looking at her friends. Sylvain looked defeated, and Ingrid a bit confused, but Mercedes hadn’t changed her calm expression.

“Oh, it’s not a surprise that my Annie is so diligent! She’s always exactly where she’s needed. I’m sure that your uncle couldn’t spare you these last couple of months, but I’m glad that he finally could!” Mercedes clapped her hands with enthusiasm.

Annette was a bit suspicious. In her letters, Mercedes never asked her to return directly, but it was always implied. While she knew that she never meant any harm, she also thought that there was probably a very good reason why she wasn’t asking her these questions.

“And you’ll be attending the ball! We need to go shopping for dresses and makeup. Since Ingrid is going to be wearing her uniform, she has escaped from my plan to go shopping-” Ingrid slightly blushed, and drank a bit from her glass of wine to hide her red cheeks. “-but she’s not getting out of getting her makeup done! We need to get together to brainstorm.” Annette nodded. She knew that her friend was trying to steer the conversation away on purpose.

Sylvain and Ingrid noticed as well, and the four of them fell into a deep conversation of the ball, and then life of the castle. Then, Sylvain started talking about working for the Kingdom’s court, which was where Annette was going to work.

“It’s full of boot-licking nobles, and it’s super boring. From time to time, Felix gets mad and challenges someone to a duel, or Lysithea loses her patience; I’m sure your presence will spice it up. Also we are in a shortage of beautiful ladies.” Sylvain said.

Lunch ended up rather peacefully, and they all parted ways with promises of meeting again soon. The childhood friends left for the castle, but Annette remained with Mercedes, since she promised to visit her friend’s new orphanage.

On the way there, Mercedes pointed out the names of the streets they were walking in, the new shops, and most importantly, her favourite bakeries. Their conversation was light and casual, and Annette felt like she could relax after being bombarded with questions.

“You know Annie, I’ve been thinking…about you leaving.” Oh no, she thought. Here it comes. “I understand why you left, but I don’t understand why you came back.”

That was unexpected. And it reminded her too much of her conversation with Felix.

“I told you Mercie! Because of Ashe’s and Ingrid’s…!”

“Forgive me for interrupting you Annie, but please, don’t lie to me. We both know that there was a reason why you left that had nothing to do with Dominic, and that very same reason kept you away. I wish you would confide in me and tell me why-” Annette lowered her head. “-but I’m not going to pressure you. But, clearly something happened that made you changed your mind, and whatever that was, made you take the decision to return.”

“I...well, about that…”

“It’s alright, Annie.” Mercedes offered her a smile. For the first time since the lunch had started, she looked worried and tired. “You don’t have to tell me. But please, think about it.”

Mercedes kept walking, leaving Annette behind, absolutely frozen.

Annette visited Mercedes orphanage, trying very hard to keep her smile on her face constantly. Her best friend, as she usually did, had asked all the right questions, and now she wasn’t feeling so sure of herself.

Why did she return? Mercedes was right. The reason that kept her away still existed, so what had changed?

She was obviously running away from Felix, but the motive hadn’t changed: a future with Felix, was just impossible. She had given up on that fact.

But she left because she couldn’t stand to be near him knowing this, or even worse, see it with her own very eyes. Last night had proven that the close, tender relationship she shared with him hadn’t faded, so it made it so much more painful.

So, the excuse had been the summonings from the King, and the party. But her friends had been right, she had been summoned before, so that was no excuse.

Was the time they spent apart enough to make Annette confident enough to consider that she could be by his side without breaking from the inside every single time they met, every time someone mentioned his name?

So, as she walked back to the castle, and wandered its big hallways, Annette wondered why. What made her changed her mind?

The reason should’ve been abundantly clear when her uncle told her to go, she thought while she skimmed through the pages of a book in the privacy of her room, that it was no longer viable to stay at Dominic, that she was needed in Fhirdiad, that excuses were no longer going to cut. 

But the truth was, that she could have kept staying in her territories, and she knew no one would have made her return. She would eventually run into Felix, but it wouldn’t have been for long. But, she had returned, and accepted a job that she could’ve refused. When Dimitri had offered her the job, she thought that it was an offer that she couldn’t refuse, but deep down, she knew no one would blame her, accuse her, or worse, make her accept against her will.

These thoughts kept nagging her through the entire afternoon, making it impossible for her to concentrate on her books. She eventually gave up, and decided to go out for a walk. 

She found herself in the gardens, which was the best option for a stroll. They were no longer empty, as they had been in the morning, but there weren’t a lot of people there either. Most of them were people like her, who were looking for some fresh air.

Annette tried to remember where the statue of the Goddess was; some praying would do her good. But some familiar voices interrupted her thoughts.

“Oh, Felix, it won’t take long, just a couple of minutes…”

“That’s what you said the last time, and we were there for an entire hour. So, no.”

“And the results were impressive! You see, in your particular case... Ah, Annette! It’s good to see you again.”

Walking towards her direction were Linhardt and Felix. Both looked as they usually did: Linhardt, sleepy, and Felix, annoyed. The latter’s expression changed however, as soon as he saw her.

“Annette...good afternoon.” He said softly. She hadn’t prepared herself -again- for meeting him after their last encounter.

“Good afternoon to you two too.” she said, as she courtsied. Both men bowed their heads.

“It’s a good thing you’re here Annette. Please, help me convince Felix into spending some time with me. There’s so much about his Crest that I need to study…”

“You have studied enough. It’s time to stop.” he said, harshly.

“Stop? But there’s so much more I need to know yet! I’ll be back to Garrech Mach soon! I need-”

“Actually-” interrupted Annette. “-I was looking for Felix. We have um, some business to discuss, you know. Court matters and all that.”

“Court matters…?” Felix looked at her with confusion, and Annette smiled tensely at him. “Oh, right. Very urgent. Goodbye.”

The both quickly parted, with Annette happily waving a very dissapointed Lindhart goodbye.

For the second time that day, Annette found herself taking a stroll through the gardens. This time though, her companion and her were silent, and her nerves were running high.

Annette shyly spied Felix. He looked serious, and deep in thought. He made a gesture, as if he was going to speak, but he decided against it, and remained in silence.

She tried to think of something else, so she did: on the nice, light breeze, on the smiles of the children of the orphanage when they saw Mercedes, on the beautiful garden…

Dimitri had been right. It wasn’t night yet, but it was getting darker, so the soft, fairy-like light were illuminating the path she and Felix were walking in. If the situation had been different, and Felix had been another type of man, she might have consider this romantic.

Felix made a stop and gestured to one of the benches nearby. Annette took the hint and sat down, followed quickly by Felix. He still had a look of deep concentration on his face, with one of his hands supporting it while the other layed lazily over his sword.

Annette felt very nervous, and her hands had started to sweat. She tried to conceal it by rubbing them as inconspicuously as possible in her dress.

“So...how was your day?” she started. Felix looked up, with some confusion. It seemed that he didn’t think that she would begin the conversation.

“Boring, like all the others.” he grunted “being in the Court is insufferable. You’ll see for yourself, soon enough.”

“Oh, right! Sylvain told me that the meeting were not very pleasant…”

“Sylvain?” he frowned “You met him?”

“Oh, yes, I had lunch with Mercedes, Ingrid and him.”

“I see…” Felix looked uncomfortable. “And did he...say anything?”

“Anything in particular?” she asked, confused. “We just catched up.”

“Right, right…”

“He told me that you challenged some nobles in some of your meetings…” Annette giggled when he saw the irritation on Felix’s face. “Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad!”

“You have no idea.” he grunted “they talk about trade, and politics, and grain. Tell me Annette, why do I spend so much of my time talking about grain?” Annette tried to stifle her laugh behind her hand. Felix seemed pleased, and he continued. “The worst part though, is those damned nobles. Suddenly they’re very loyal to the crown, and they can’t stop sucking up to the Boar. It’s disgusting.”

“I’m sure you’d rather spend your time on the training grounds!”

“Absolutely. Specially with this idiots, Goddess know they need someone to knock them off their high horse.” Felix looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and when he saw she was looking back, he immediately looked in front of him. Annette could’ve sworn she saw some slight blush dusting his cheeks. “It’s not all bad though...I don’t mind helping. I am to become the Duke of Fraldarius, after all. You do know that Dimitri is going to officially name me Duke in the same celebration where he’ll knight Ingrid and Ashe, right?”

“Right, of course...I’m happy for you.” Annette tried, again, not to show her nervousness. They were wandering to a dangerous territory with this topic. She reminded herself that she already knew of hers and Felix’s fate, and there was no need to feel so tense about it.

“I mean...I would rather be a mercenary or whatever, but I’m the heir, and honestly, I would hate to leave my territory to my uncle, who’s so useless.” he snorted. “But I think...I would be a lot more help as the Duke that as a wandering sword. Even if it’s so annoying and boring.”

“I’m glad you think that way, Felix.”

“And you know…” he turned a little in the bench, so his body would be facing her. “I don’t think...I mean, I know I can do it alone, but I’d rather have some help.”

Annette froze. She knew what she meant, and she couldn’t handle hearing it from his very own lips, so this time, she was the one who turned around to face the garden, moving her gaze away from Felix’s.

“Yes, yes, of course.”

“Annette, please look at me.” and she did. His handsome face was illuminated both with the fairy lights of the garden, and his own hope. Hope for what, she wouldn’t know. “What I mean is, I would like someone by my side.” 

He was looking at her expectantly, surely hoping for an answer, and her throat started to close. Was he seriously doing this to her?Hadn’t he noticed how she felt about him? She never thought he could be this cruel, surely she had misread him, he didn’t know.

“Yes...that would be...ideal.” she finished lamely. She broke his gaze, and she missed the exasperated expression he made.

They both stayed in silence again. Annette wanted to leave, badly. She made a move as to stand up, but Felix interrupted her.

“You’ll be ah...You’ll be helping us with the preparations for the ball, right?” he insisted. Couldn’t he take a hint? She wanted to leave.

“Yes, I will. Now, if you don’t mind-”

“That’s great Ann, because a lot of people are coming to Fhirdiad in the next couple of weeks, and we need someone smart like you to help us.” Annette blushed. How could he be so cruel, breaking her heart again while complimenting her? “We’re going to host a lot of people in the castle, and all the prissy nobles are coming with a lot of people with them, and I hate dealing with prissy nobles.” he gave her a slight smile. “You know me, I can’t stand them. And I have been designated to help settle in the people from House Charon, and they’re sending an enormous amount of- hey! Are you leaving?”

Annette had stood up. It was enough, she couldn’t tolerate it any longer. It was one thing to chat, but to rub it in her face, with such innocence in his voice. It was far too much.

Briefly, she wondered if she should tell him how she felt. Then, perhaps, he would spare her of comments that would drag her poor feelings around like a dirty, old rag. But she resolutely decided against it; it was hopeless.

“I’m sorry Felix, I have to leave. I just remembered that I was going to meet Lysithea! I’ll see you soon, ok? Good night, sleep well!” 

And with that, she hurriedly left. 

She was so busy, punishing herself in her head for being such a coward again, that she missed what Felix said.

“Annette...Lysithea isn’t in the capital…”

But it was too late, and she left, missing the grief in his face that mirrored her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this, but I'm so glad I finished it. I thought I had some other stuff to say, but I'm so tired, so I'll just say: thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> If you find some mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out. English's not my first language and I'm still learning. And yeah, tell me what you think about this if you have the time. Remeber to saty safe!


End file.
